Сосед из 49 квартиры
by elli96
Summary: Она обыкновенная девушка со своими тараканами в голове. Друзей у неё особо и нет. Да и зачем?  Она изгой в школе, но ей плевать. Вскоре в Бремен приезжает новый парень, который и будет её новым соседом. Но она его с первого взгляда ненавидит...
1. Chapter 1

(Белла)

-Вставай, чудовище. -ехидно кинула мне моя сестричка.

-Тварь. -рыкнула я. Но она уже прошла. Моя сестра не земное существо. В плохом смысле. Марсианин прибывший с планеты 'грудастых тушканчиков'. Мозг у неё отсутсвует. Это существо зовут Элис. Темные волосы по плечи с завитушками на концах. Волосы-единственое что у нас с ней похоже. У Элисок, она ненавидит, когда её так называет, ха, мне плевать, так вот у неё серые глаза и смуглая кожа.

В моей 'недалекой' семье, недалекой потому что моя мать ,Труди Свон, занята фотографией. Фотограф её проффесия. И чтобы не сидеть дома со своей семьей, готовить завтраки, после школы спрашивать как прошел день и вечером целовать в щеку со словами 'Спокойной ночи,малышка', она решила уехать. Мой отец, точнее настоящий отец пропал. Да именно пропал. По словам мамы он бросил нас и уехал в Вегас. Через пару лет мама завела себе очередного хахаля и спустя несколько месяцев решили связать свою жизнь браком. Не знаю как она развелась с человеком который ушел без единого слова и спокойно вышла замуж.

Мой отчим милый человек. Зовут его Мюррей Кверти. На голове 'бильярдный шар'. Он очень добрый, но много работает и его частенько нет дома. Мюррей старается как может. Каждый день готовит завтрак, дает деньги на развлечение и никогда не может отказать. Элис этим пользуется. Она не любит его. Как по мне он мне нравится больше чем моя родная мать. Такого отчима еще поискать надо.

Мама моя красивая женщина 38 лет. Длинные рыжеватые кучерявые волосы. Волосы у меня в неё пошли. Но вот у меня темные. Голубые глаза, пухлые губы. Много отцов моих одноклассников западали на мою мать. Откровенные декольте матери давали о себе знать в штанах похотливых папочек.

Натянув на себя спортивные штаны, любимую футболку и завязав свой ужас на голове в конский хвост.

Сама я простая девушка по имени Изабелла Свон, можно просто Белла. Темные волосы. Глубокие карие глаза. Улыбка. Я не считаю себе супер-пупер красоткой, как моя сестра, может привлекательной чтоли. После того раза, я не ношу юбки, каблуки, блузки. Только все безразмерное. Мне нравится.

С такими мыслями я спустилась вниз. Внизу меня ждал отец, читающий новый выпуск 'Weser Park'. Да мы теперь живем в Германии. Из-за последствий. В северной части Германии есть небольшой городок под названием Бремен. Улица на которой мы живем, чудесная. Названа в честь какой-то девушки которая вела дневник во время войны. Сама я из Нью-Йорка, но немецкий знаю достаточно хорошо.

Возле раковины стояла моя сестричка нервно попивая воду. Как говорит она на диете, но по ночам слышу шаги в холодильник.

Мой брат... Ах, да! Мой брат. В наличии есть еще один родственичок, которого зовут Джаспер. Миловидный паренек с огоньком в голубых глазах. Он тоже мой сводный братик. Самый лучший. В семье Мюррея только нормальные люди, не считая Элис, хотя я её человеком не считаю.

-Привет пап, Джас и... п-р-и-в-е-т Э-л-и-с! -как тупо догоняещему сказала я.

-Дорогая, твою машину отремантировали. -объявил мой отец. Джаспер заулыбался. Все ясно это его рук дело. Я же просила, что сама справлюсь. Видно ему Джейк помог. Свернув его взглядом его улыбка потухла. В конце кухни что-то хмыкнуло.

-Класс... -почесывая затылок сказала я.

-Ладно я поехал. Элис пошли! -крикнул Джас. Неужели я сама поеду в школу? Ура!

Поцеловав в щеку отца я пошла к своей отремантированой 'Citroen DS3'...

-Какие люди в Голливуде. -сказал кто-то мерзким голосом позади меня. Этот голос я узнаю везде. Эдвард Каллен, обладатель этого голоса. Мой сосед, которого я ненавижу. Первый ловелас школы. Темные волосы с вечным безпорядком на голове с дьяволом в изумрудных глазах. Красавчик. Он со мной мил только в данную секунду, точнее пока мы наедине. Так как в школе по его словам 'Ты не с которой мне надо общатся'. Достал. Бродит за мной. Ненавижу лицемеров.

-Пошел ты. -выплеснула я ему, даже не посмотрев и рванув в школу включила любимое радио 'Energy'. И плевать что там звучит только последних 10 новых песен. Девушка произнесла несколько слов о новой песне и через несколько секунд салон был заполнен воплями девушки, которая подпевала любимой группе. Эта девушка я.

Заехав на небольшую стоянку школы. На бетоной стене была надпись 'SZ Rockwinkel'. Моя школа. Естественно на стоянке облокотившись на свое 'Volvo' стоял, тот от которого я уехала сегодня утром. Проходя мимо он всегда кидал какие-то шуточки вроде 'Безразмерная пришла'. А я, а что я? Хмыкая проходила мимо. Так было и в этот раз.

-Оу, истеричка пришла. -произнесла Лаура. Девушка с планеты 'грудастых тушканчиков'. Лучшая подруга Элис. Остальные тупо заржали. Ник, Чед, Сури, Джеймс... и другие. Эдвард даже не посмотрел в мою сторону. Плевать. Зайдя в школу на меня с криками влетела Рози.

-Белла! Джаспер здесь? -завизжала она. Розали моя лучшая подруга. Невысокая шатенка с милой улыбкой и настойчивым характером. Ах да еще поуши влюблена в моего брата.

-Незнаю. Я сегодня сама приехала. -сказала я смотря куда-то вдаль.

-Твоего ситроенчика вернули?

-Хватит кличек! -сторого сказала я.

-Да ладно тебе. Кстати сейчас география?

-Ну да. А что? -вопросительно ответила я. Она что не знает? Рози сидит с Джасом и естественно знает все уроки которые они проводят вместе за одной партой.

-Меня не будет. Скажи Фрау Ординг(прим.автора - вместо миссис и мистер в Германии фрау и хер, вот так мужикам не повезло^^) что я заболела, или нет голова болит. Оеейй! -наиграно сказала Рози и удалилась. Что происходит?

-Держи. -всунула мне флайер девушка из газеты. Джози вроде. Я собиралась выкинуть ненужную макулатуру в ближайший мусорник, но мне в глаза бросилась надпись "Выпускной '10" Черт! Как я могла забыть? С наиграным удивлением сказала я и выбросила лист в мусорник. Это не для меня. Естественно все идут с парнями, ко мне это не относится. Так как у меня его нет.

Зайдя в класс я увидела улыбку сволочи, который сидел за моей партой.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2 Мистер Эд младший оживает.

(Белла)

Подойдя к парте я раза три споткнулась и раз двести краснела. А этот идиот сидел и с насмешкой улыбался во все зубы. Дай мне волю, я бы на месте его убила. Наконец достигнув своего места прозвенел звонок и три пигалицы слезли с нашей парты и ушли вперед. Парты там где сиделы мы была в конце левого угла класса. И нас никто не видел.

Да я сижу с главным Ален Делоном. Секс-символ нашей школы. Чтоб он подавился или муха в одно место залетела. Кинув на него полный ненависти взгляд села на свое место.

-Привет. -нежно сказал он приближаясь к моему ухо. От его жаркого дыхание, который пахнет мятой. Рукой он провел по спине, от прикосновения у меня мурашки пошли. Но не надо забывать кто он.

-Привет. -сказала я откинув его руки с моей спины. -Что ты себе позволяешь? -нервно спросила я.

-Тебе не нравится? -ехидно спросил он в тоже время сексуально поднимая правую бровь.

-Когда ТЫ это делаешь, то нет. -я сделала ударение над 'ты'.

-Оу, у малышки Свон столько ухожоров? -также ласково спросил он. Ну и козел этот Каллен.

-Как знаешь. -сказала я воспользовавшись его методами, т.е. нежно шептая на ухо при этом трогая эрогеную зону. У него это шея. Не спрашивайте откуда я это знаю, просто знаю и все. Легко, указательным пальцем провела по шее вверх и вниз. Эдвард напрягся. И я тут же отстранилась.

-Ты что? Продолжай... -со взодохом сказал он. Своей рукой я провела чуть ниже и достигла трех растегнутых пуговиц, которые оголяли четверть его торса. Пару раз я провела такие процедуры и убрала руку. Я любила над ним издеваться. Сделав легкую улыбку и быстро похлопав ресничками повернулась к учителю.

Эд сначала сидел в недоумевании и смотрел на меня так как буд-то я призналась что лесбиянка.

Прозвенел звонок я быстро встала и неохотно поплелась на спорт.

(Эдвард)

-Эдвард ты все понял? -сказала Лаура.

-А-а-а что? -удивленно спросил я. Докуривая сигарету я кинул бычок в ближайший мусорник.

-Ты опять не слушал, любимый? -ласково прошептала она и водила по моему лицу разные узоры.

-Прости. -невинно сказал я.

-Джеймс повтори-ка. -ответила Лаура и ушла на математику подарив мне короткий поцелуй.

-Слушай, Эд, помнишь уговор? -сурово и шепотом сказал он.

-Какой уговор? -широко раскрыв глаза спросил я.

-Ну вы там типо на выпусконой идете с моей сестрой. Это то что надо было тебе повоторить. И я предлагаю уговор. Вознаграждение мой пропуск в стрип-бар? -у меня слюнки потекли.

-Что делать надо? -сказал я вытирая слюну.

-Так вот. Помоги сестре Элис, кажется её зовут Белла... -так мне эта идея уже не нравится. Вставить слово мне не удалось и Джеймс продолжил. -...уговори её пойти на бал вместе с ней. Подари пару букетиков конфет. Завоюй её сердце.

-Зачем тебе это?

-Понимаешь их отец очень строг со свиданиями. Мюррей, их отец, запрещает ходить на вечеринки или другие мероприятия без своих родных. Джас по любому идет. Вот с Беллой загвоздка. Если она не пойдет, моя Элис тоже. -он нахмурился.

-Договорились. -взмолился я над ним и пожал ему руку. Джеймс счастлив.

Готовся Изабелла, эти две недели будут для всем и ты захочешь еще!

С этой великолепной мыслей я поплелся в класс ожидаю свою соседку...

И вот она идет. Увидела меня. Споткнулась. Покраснела. Споткнулась. Покраснела...и достигнула своего места.

Пора приступать, Эдвард Каллен.

-Привет. -сказал я ей на ухо. Она вздрогнула, я решил не отступать и продолжил соблазнять эту монашку. Легким прикосновением дотронулся до её спины.

-Привет. -и сбросила мою руку. Знаю этот тип. 'Мы горды и неприклонны' -Что ты себе позволяешь? -чуть-ли не заикаясь спросила она.

-Тебе не нравится? -спросил я и сделал финт с бровью. У неё на лтице образовалась кривоватая улыбка.

-Когда ТЫ это делаешь, то нет. -уууххх какие мы.

-Оу, у малышки Свон столько ухожоров?

-Как знаешь. -ответила она и поцеловала мочку моего уха. Я взрогнул. А эта 'мисс неприкосновеность' умеет возбудить. Если бы не школа и класс в котором чуть меньше тридцати человек, я бы взял её прямо на парте. И у меня такое желание только из-за её прикосновения.

-Ты что? Продолжай... -сказал я, когда она повернулась к учителю. Странно, но она послушалась. Указательным пальчиком она провела вдоль моей шеи. Откуда она знает? Мистер Эд младший оживает. Только не сейчас. Заметив это Белла спустилась ниже. О, Боже! Вдруг её шаловливые пальчики отстранились от моего перевозбужденого тела.

С широко раставлеными глазами я проседел весь урок.

Белла встала и медленно выходила из класса, но тут у неё из руки выпало учибеники и ручки. Пользуясь моментом я ринулся к ней.

-Кхм..кхм.. -наиграно прокашлял я. -Могу я помочь?

-Нет, спасибо. -сказала она даже не псмотрев в мою сторону. Мне не нравится когда на меня не обращают внимания. Возражений я не принимаю. Я присел и стал ей помогать и незаметно подложил в одну из книг записку.

-Ну...э-э-э спасибо. -пропела она и вылетела из класса.

Мда...недели будут не такими легкими как я представлял.

Девчонки я очень стараюсь. У меня такое вдохновение))))))))

Надеюсь не подвела с главой:*

всех люблю.

ваш автор

tt[[topic-7687828_22842137|Коментарии]]/tt/blockquote


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3 Белз, прости меня за все.

(Белла)

Странный Эдвард какой-то. Очень странный.

Дойдя до своей машины десятой дорогой так-как не хотела попадаться на глаза Эдварду и его компании.

Оглянулась, вроде никого нет. Я быстро пробежала в машину и умчалась домой. Порывы ветра заглядывали в моё открытое окошко машины. Живу я на Anne Frank strasse. Как говорилось раньше, эта улица названа в честь какой-то девушки, которая вела дневник во время второй мировой войны. В доме номер 50, это небольшой трех этажный коттедж. Но если совместить в один этаж, то 4-5 комнатная квартира. На первом этаже у нас находится кухня, гостинная в красных тонах и гостевой туалет. На втором расположилс мой отчим. Раньше они жили вместе с мамой, но она уехала и ему приходится разделять своё одиночество по ночам с телевизором в центре комнаты.

Мой братец живет в небольшой комнатушке справа от лестнице. Так как он частенько не ночует дома места ему достаточно.

Рядом с комнатой брата папин кабинет и туалет.

Третий этаж у нас огромный. Живу там я со своей 'любимой' сестричкой. Можно сказать в одной комнате если не считать ширму, которая разделяет этаж на две комнаты. На ширме настояла я.

Все остальные дома устроены также. Мои соседи очень милые, если не считать Эдварда. В 49 'квартире' живут семья Калленов. Джо Каллен, главарь семьи, перспективный человек. Работает менеджером в компании H&P. Перевозит разные грузы. Он очень обаятельный и веселый человек, правда похож на байкеры из 80-х. Он небольшого роста с серыми глазами. Немного лопаухие уши и большой нос. Мать Эдварда домохозяйка. Зовут её Сара Каллен.

41 год итакая дерзкая. На вид ей не больше тридцати. Рыжие волосы карие глаза. Повезло Каллену старшему.

В наличие этого семейства есть маленькая девочка лет пяти по имени Ребекка. Блондинка с глубокими синими глазками. Когда она ко мне подбегает и улыбается во все зубки мне так и хочется прижать её как мягкую игрушку подареную на день рождение.

Медленно провернув ключ в дверной скважине я открыла дверь и зашла в дом.

-ФАК! -закричала я. Моя сумка упала на пол она была открыта и следовательно все содержание выпало на кафельную поверхность пола. Быстренько присев на корточки я начала собирать вещи обратно и наткнулась на листок бумажки который лежал на полу.

Подняв я мельком проглядела записку.

'Белз, прости меня за все. Может сходим куда-нибудь? Если что ты знаешь где меня найти;) Твой Э. Каллен'

Закатив глаза я выкинула записку в мусорник. От греха подальше. Что он себе возомнил? Сегодня Апокалипсис?

Сняв кеды я медленно пошла на кухню и заварив какао села на высокий стул, который стоял в углу кухни.

Что Эдвард от меня хочет? -летало в моей голове. Эдвард... Мне хочется и не хочется быть с ним. В этом важном решение есть свои плюсы и минусы.

Плюсы то что только со мной он очень мил. Или это только сегодня? Если только сегодня, то этот пункт можно внести в минусы. Он красивый. Мда... Хорошая причина идти с ним на свидание.

Минусы в нем полно. Он идиот, тупой индюк, лох... КОроче не хватит одного дня сказать какой он. (прим.автора - интересно почему она так думает? Она с ним еле знакома...)

Оу, уже семь вечера. Значит Элис типо с подругами. Джас остался у Ника. А папа вроде уехал. Уже стемнело, а мне еще в книжный перется.

НАдев балетки и вставив в уши наушники с любимой музыкой. Книжный находится в два квартала от сюда.

[[audio29245104_74047236]] - песня в плеере у Беллы. Послушайте) Моя любимая группа.

Легкой походкой я шла по улице напевая любимые песни. Не могу не перестать думать о нем. Что-то в нем есть, но сердце говорило Это неправда! Он все врет! Оставь его! Как ни странно я послушаюсь сердца. Я всегда верю ему.

-Привет, Белз. -сказал кто-то нежным голосом сзади меня. Я быстро обернулась.

-Чего тебе? -грубо ответила я возвращаясь к дому.

-Не груби. Может прогуляемся? -ненавязчиво спросил он.

-Знаешь...Я пойду. Все равно дома скучно. -сказала я. Ой не нравится мне все это.

МЫ шли по направлению в парк. Настали сумерки. Очень красивое явление, особенно в этом городе.

-Как ты меня нашел? -все так же смотря в пол спросила я.

-Не забывай что мы живем совзем близко и вид из моего окна прекрасен, но когда появилась там ты он(вид) стал еще лучше. -сказал он и улыбнулся. Думает что я растаю? Не на ту напал.

-Мда. -промямлила я.

-Я сейчас. -сказал он и куда-то убежал. Отлично. Все просто суперски.

Превзойдя все мои ожидания он вернулся очень быстро.

-Это тебе. -проговорил он и вытащил из-за спины длиную розовуб розу. Я бы хотела посмотреть на себя со стороны. Девушка пялится на цветы как буд-то увидела несколько миллионов наличными.

-Она прекрасна. -прошептала я.

-Ты лучше. -прошептал он мне на ухо.

-Спасибо. -покраснела я.

[[audio29245104_75028339]] -слушайте дальше с этой песней))

Мы гуляли, смеялись, болтали обо всякой чепухе. Я была безумно счастива. Он улыбался я улыбалась ему в ответ.

Вдруг он неожидано поднял меня на руки и закружил. На полу разлетались листья спавшие с деревьев. Я пыталась выбратся из его объятий, но безполезно. Эдвард улыбался. Опустив меня он посмотрел мне в глаза. Я сделала тоже самое. Его глаза... Изумрудные...добрые...такие нежные.

Но потом он сделал то что мне совсем не хотелось. Эдвард взял мое лицо так нежно,как пушинку, если легко дунуть она улетит и вскоре начал наклонятся к моим губам. Горячие дыхание, которое мне так знакомо. После сегодняшнего утра... Мне что-то помешало. Выронив розу из своих рук я оттолкнула Эдварда и убежала. Убежала куда глаза глядят. Слезы непроизвольно начали течь по моим щекам. Ну почему? Опять!

Я еще немного погуляла и пора возвращатся домой. Свет в комнате Эдварда еще горел. Я быстро поднялась в свою комнату и свалилась на кровать. Обдумывая мои действия. Может стоило поцеловать его? Нет строго ответило мое подсознание и остальные части тела.

Вдруг за моей спиной раздались приятные звуки гитары и до боли знакомый голос. Эдвард. С каких пор он играет на гитаре? Можно сказать мы с Эдом спим вместе, но нас разделяет стенка. И я все могу слышать, как и он.

[[audio29245104_75028256]] - песня которую Эд играл. Она на немецком))) Ну а голос, подберите сами:)

Прекрасные звуки исходили от инструмента. Не знала что он умеет играть. Я немного привстала чтобы лучше слышать. Он пел эту песню снова и снова. Для как колыбельная. Моя колыбельная...

Ох запарилась совсем. Рада что мой фик нашел столько читателей)))

Кстати теперь есть бета! УРА! Дианочка!

И можно писать не "жду проду" или "прикольно пишешь" , а комментарии немного по обширнее, т.е. побольше)))))

всех люблю:*

ваш автор)

tt[[topic-7687828_22842137|Коментарии]]/tt/blockquote


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4 -Что случилось? Твоя фифа тебе не дала?

(Белла)

-Хмгггмм -мычала я. Утро выдалось очень спокойное. Без Элис. Если её нет утром, то день удался.

Но у меня проблемы по важнее. Эдвард. Как я буду смотреть ему в глаза? Что говорить? Надо включить свое безразличие и идти вперед.

С такими мыслями я спустилась вниз попутно надевая майку поверх спротивынх штанов. Внизу ждал Джас постукивать по столу. Один.

-Что случилось? Твоя фифа тебе не дала? -с истерическим смехом сказала я наливая очередную порцию какао ( прим. автора - уж простите просто какое мой любимый напиток )

-Эй. -отозвался он. -Элис дома не ночевала. -глубоко дыша сказал он.

-Алилуйя! -пропела я хлопая в ладоши. Неужели пропала? Бог услышал мои молитвы.

-Хватит, Белла. Наша сестра не вернулась домой. -серьезно ответил он.

-И что? -огрызнулась я. -Где папа?

-Пошел в полицию.

-Вот и славно. Всё бай-бай я полетела. -ответила я стоя в проеме двери одновременно надевая кеды.

Ох моя сестра опять заблудилась в каком-то двух этажном супермаркете. Горе, а не сестра. За что мне такое?

Мой нелегкий разум пробил поток сильного ветра из окна моей красотки.

Подъезжая к стоянке у меня плыли воспоминания о прошлой ночи. О песне. О колыбельной.

Оглянувшись по сторонам я не увидела ни Эдварда ни 'веселой' комнании. День действительно начинается хорошо.

Выйдя из своей машинки с улыбкой, с первой улыбкой за все это время. Сегодня траурный день? Все мрачные. Плевать. Почему именно это слово отображает мою жизнь. Легкий ветерок развивал мои длинные волосы по ветру. Все оглядывались на меня. МОжет я в первый раз такая освеженная? Хотелось бы верить.

-БЕЛЗ! -проорала мне на ухо Роузи.

-Что за крик, а драки нет. -подняв бровь ехидно спросила я.

-Ты не знаешь? По новостям все утро крутят. Твоя сестра слетела с автобана с Джеймсом. Оба пострадали. Их чудом спасли и доставили в больницу. Элис пострадала больше. -со слезами прорыдала она. Я стояла в ступоре минут пять и в сердце что-то ёкнуло, одумавшись я рывком выбежала на стоянку.

Спустя пару секунд я мчалась со свех сил нажимая на газ, дабы побыстрее добратся в больницу.

Вот уже вот уже виднеется St. Joseph Stift Krankenhaus. Сворачивая я наткнулась на машину Мюррея. Черный "Volvo" стоял на стоянки престижной больницы. Ясно папа уже здесь. Влетев в комнату я увидела стойку за которой сидела сорока летняя женщина, видно администратор. Справа еще небольшой зал. Зал ожидания. Больница была в оттенках желтовотого цвета. Очень мило.

-Мисс, в какой палате находится Элис Кверти. -с оддыжкой говорила я.

-Тиши, тише... Сейчас посмотрим... в палате №70 на третьем этаже. А вы кем ей приходитесь? Можно узнать?

-Приходется быть старшей сестрой. -сказала я на ходу бежа к лестнице, т.к. к лифту долго будет. Мчалась со скоростью света. Где моя сестренка? Где моя маленькая? №68...№69...№70! Медленно, не решаясь, я опустила ручку вниз и увидела спящего в углу отца и Элис... Элис была в отключке. Приборы тихо пикали в углу. Медленным шагом я подошла к койке и присела на краешек, чтобы не разбудить или толком не поранить её. Левая рука была перевязана. Моё сердце стучало очень громко, а из глаз непроизвольно полились тонкие струйки слез.

-Боже, моя сестренка. -прошептала я одной рукой протирая слезы, другой гладя свободную щечку.

-Б...елз. -прохрипела сестра.

-Да, Элис. Я здесь. -с милой улыбкой сказала я.

-Ты похожа на маму. -из моих глаз полелилось еще больше слез. Элли немного привстала и легонько обняла меня, ровно на столько насколько ей позволяло её состояние.

-Расскажи что случилось? -тихо спросила я погладив при этом по голове.

-Джеймс пригласил меня к себе. Ну я согласилась. Значит мы едем и Джеймс теряет управление и нас сносит с автобана в столб. -со слезами и немного заикаясь ответила Элис. Я обняла её крепко-крепко. И зарылась головой в волосы, чтобы она не видела моих слез.

Весь день я провела со своей сестрой. Как буд-то мы с ней заново подружились. Впервые я могу с кем-то поделится, кто меня поймет. Моя сестренка. У меня в душе открылась небольшая щель... но она не откроется еще больше. Может найдется человек кто взломает дверь, но пока его не нашлось.

-Белла. Ты лучшая сестра. Прости что грубила тебе.

-Сама меня прости. -и в обнимку мы проседели часа два. Элис рассказывала мне забавные истории об её компании о Джеймсе...она его любит. Это очевидно.

-Беллз, можно тебе кое о чем попросить? -сказала она поднимая взгляд.

-Конечно.

-Ты знаешь что через тринадцать дней у нас выпускной?

-Ох...э-э-э ну да. -промямлила я. Только не это.

-И помнишь что отец по диночке никого не отпусит? Тем более после этого случая? -сказала Элис показывая на бинты.

-Понятно... -со вздохом ответила я.

-Спасибо, спасибо! -провизжала она, что аж отец проснулся. Он сказал что скоро Джас приедет, подменит меня.

Еще пол часа мы тихонько смеялись вспоминая наше детсво, которое мы провели вместе. Начиная с пяти лет и заканчивая сегодняшним днем.

-Ну слава Богу! Ты в порядке. -пропел Джас и ренулся обнимать Элис.

-Тише, тише. Ты мне еще несколько переломов сделаешь. -со смешком ответила сестра. Передо мной сидит искренняя сестра. Не сучка, которая думает только о себе. А девушка которая умеет любить и у которой есть чувства.

...Вечером...

Папа уехал по делам в Франкфурт и его не будет дня два. Джаспер остался с Элис. И опять я одна. Одна в пустом доме... Хотя нет за стенкой играет гитарист-неудачник. Но прикольный неудачник.

После приятного душа я поднаялась в свою комнату и легла на кровать так чтобы видеть звезда. Помню есть теория что люди прилетели с других планет и поэтому их так затягивает смотреть на звезды, а не на землю.

[[audio29245104_75687383]] - я представляю эту песню. Можно сказать дуэт Эдварда и Беллы. Их песня...

-Хм...Неужели опять? -с наслаждением прошептала я услышав новые аккорды гитары Эда. И как-то само собой начела тихонько подпевать. Уснув в голове вертелось мысли о сегоднешнем дне. ТУт есть свои плюсы и минусы. Плюсы я подружилась с Элис, минусы моя сестренка сейчас лежит в больнице ожидая вердикта доктора.

...1 ночи...

Посреди ночи встав, от того что захотелось спавить нужду. Мельком заглянув в окно у меня отвисла челюсть и я чуть не упала назад. Меня спасла стенка. Облокотившись об неё я опустилась вниз. Взяв ноги в руки и уткнулась в колени. При этом шептав Ненавижу...ненавижу...

Ну, вот. Надеюсь заинтриговала))))

Мне приятно что вы ждете продолжение и я пытаюсь выполнить ваши ожидание.

И просьба. Можно пообширнее комменты) Буду очень благодарна:**

Ваш автор)

[[topic-7687828_22842137|Коментарии]]


End file.
